Fractured Happiness
by TiffanyChan123
Summary: It had been a few weeks since Jack returned the baby Momotarou, to his mother, though a little tired, he still was walking along a path of many small stones, he then stopped, he saw a small glimpse of a familiar city, it's name...Cartoon Network City. A creepy one shot taking place a few weeks after Jack and the Baby!


It had been a few weeks since Jack returned the baby Momotarou, to his mother, though a little tired, he still was walking along a path of many small stones, he then stopped, he saw a small glimpse of a familiar city, it's name...Cartoon Network City.

"This city looks familiar...Even a bit nostalgic, I did stay here for a bit once before." Jack thought. He had many fond memories of Cartoon Network City, many of them indeed.

 **Flashback:**

 **"I don't get it." Johnny thought, walking in to the laundromat. "What's so great about guys? They all seem pretty gross is ask-Whoa!" Johnny then saw Jack, he was in a white fundoshi, and was getting laundry from the washing machine, Jack turned his head towards Johnny, Johnny blushed.**

 **"Man he's pretty...W-wait! Did I just say that? W-what...Is he looking at me?" He thought. Jack smiled. He gulped.**

 **"Oh boy..."**

 **As Johnny got his signature black shirt, along with Jack putting some of his mainly white clothing and putting it on top of one of the washing machines. Johnny looked at Jack, Jack looked at Johnny, Jack then got a light pink kimono from the washing machine he was at, and then smiled again.**

 **"Laundry Day?" They both said in unison, Jack chuckled softly, Jack then faced Johnny.**

 **"You seem to like black shirts, quite a lot." Jack said.**

 **"And it seems you like it in pink." Johnny replied. Jack looked at his pink kimono.**

 **"Whoa!" Johnny said. "I'm just saying" Johnny shrugged.**

 **The laundromat door opened, they both looked at the young orange haired girl.**

 **"Oops.." The girl said, she then flew over to Jack's washing machine. "Sorry about that." She got pink pyjamas from the washing machine.**

 **A pair of automatic doors opened, Jack started walking out of the hardware store, he stopped, he dropped his brown shopping bag, and started swinging his broom he bought like his katana, he then placed it in the brown shopping bag and started to leave.**

 **While he was leaving however, three beams of pink, blue and green light flew over Jack, they then flew past Jack, into the store, and then flew out of the store and stopped near where Jack was standing, they were the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, Jack had noticed the girls found his sword.**

 **He accidently dropped his sword in the shop, so being the kind girls they are, they found his sword, Jack closed his eyes and smiled, and then, Blossom handed Jack his sword. Jack then walked away from the hardware store, with the girls waving to him goodbye.**

 **Jack was walking along the road, he then bumped into a curious blond haired girl in a pink tutu.**

 **"Sorry! I didn't notice your dancing my dear! Please forgive me!" Jack said.**

 **"Don't worry about her, my sister is always dancing...Always dancing..." The orange haired boy with glasses behind her said.**

 **The orange haired boy helped Jack get up. Jack then shook the boy's hand and said.**

 **"Thank you for helping me up...And by the way, what is your name?" Jack asked.**

 **"I'm Dexter, and this is my sister Dee Dee..." Dexter said.**

 **Jack walked away waving. "Thank you for the help Dexter!" Jack replied.**

 **End of Flashback:**

Jack closed his eyes and smiled happily, he sure had a lot of fun when he was visiting it...Right? Jack then started walking calmly to Cartoon Network City, it was around about a ten to fifteen minute walk but Jack didn't care, he really wanted to see Johnny again. The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, and the rest of people living there!

When Jack got there though...The place looked, different, the city looked a little bit abandoned, and it seemed like no one was out, it was oddly strange to say the least. When Jack started to walk through the city though, the buildings looked really old, some of them were a little bit destroyed, Jack got a little nervous.

Did an army of Aku's minions already destroy the place? Are the minions attacking now?

Jack then heard a small noise...It sounded like, laughter? The laughter sounded presumabley young, possibly belonging to a young boy.

Hesitantly, Jack started walking to where the laughter was coming from, after a few moments of walking however, he found that the laughter belonged to a small young boy.

The boy looked to be around ten years old, and had messy brown hair, green eyes, a green and black shirt, brown baggy and messy pants, and black and white sneakers.

The boy smiled and said. "Hey! Don't be shy. Follow me!" The boy then ran away from Jack, Jack's eyes then widened and walked away slowly and nervously.

While he was walking away however, he heard another voice.

"J-Jack? Jack...Are you there?" It sounded a little bit familiar, possibly belonging to a young girls, then...Three familiar beams of light flew by Jack, and very quickly I might add.

"T-this is getting a bit weird..." Jack thought. But curiousity got the better of him, and decided to follow the beams of light.

After a few minutes of running, he reached a familiar place, the home of Dexter and Dee Dee. Jack then knocked on the door twice. There was no answer, he opened the door slowly, and to his surprise, no one was in.

Jack looked around the living room for about a minute, before hearing another familiar voice.

"Why did you forget about us..." The voice said, Jack then turned his head, and saw briefly a boy with orange hair, a lab coat and glasses.

Jack became a little frightened, and walked quickly and quietly out of Dexters house.

Jack then walked across the road for around twenty minutes...Afterwards...Well, something intresting happened.

He was standing near a graveyard, he looked at the gate, he gulped, he nervously entered. Jack walked past a few gravestones, some of the names on the tombstones included.

"Harvey Birdman" "Moltar" "Zorak" etc.

Jack went up to the tombstone that read "Squiddly Diddly" and tapped his foot down three times on the ground. It felt, oddly shallow, but...Curiousity got the better of Jack, and he entered into the Tomb near the end of the graveyard.

He looked inside, at first it was dark, but, due to his curiousity, he opened the door a bit more...He then saw a corpse that looked familiar, disturbingly familiar...The man was muscular, had broken sunglasses on his face, had messy blonde hair, and a black shirt, with blue jeans. This looked almost unreal to Jack, but, when he turned around...It was...Johnny?!

"Jack...Why weren't you there in our time of need..." He said.

A second figure appeared, it was the orange haired boy.

"You betrayed us..."

Three more figures appeared. They were three kindergarten aged girls.

"Why couldn't you save us...You were a hero...Why did you leave..."

Then...A few more dead figures appeared...Then another, and another.

"W-why did you kill us Jack...Why, why did you kill us..." They repeated.

"W-wait...This must be a mistake, I wouldn't kill anyone..." Jack said frightened.

The crowd of figures moved closer and closer, all while Jack was frozen in fear, but when the group of figures were about to attack Jack, the world went to black, and a male scream could be heard...


End file.
